Sister's day
by cupcakesNbutterfliesRfriends
Summary: "LIGHTNING WANTS TO MEET YOUR PARENTS!" Serah screamed at Cid. For Father's day. If there's anything I want you to learn from this, it's be nice or you will be bitten by bricks.


"Light, how come there's a mother and father's day?" Serah asked.

"Because it's the day to appreciate our parents." Lightning said.

"Who are you planning to spend it with?" Serah asked.

"No one, why?"

"Because I met Cid's parent's and they seem pretty awesome."

"Why would I care about Cid's parents?"

"Because he's your boyfriend."

"And?"

"I thought you'd want to meet your boyfriend's parents. They're dying ot meet you!"

"I don't think so. Speaking of him, he's coming over in a minute."

"WHY LIGHT? Why?"

"Because I don't want to meet them and that's final!"

***KNOCK KNOCK (KNOCKING ON DOOR) KNOCK***

"And there he is." (Lightning opens the door)

"Hey." Cid said (Cid pecks Lightning) (This is so much fun!)

"He-"

"LIGHTNING WANTS TO MEET YOUR PARENTS!" Serah screamed. Lightning's jaw was slightly hanging to the side while her eyes were buldging out.

"You wanna meet my parents?" he asked with questioning eyes.

"NO! YES! Well, you see...ugh..."

"She would love to come over on Father's day." Serah said, shaking Cid's hand (Lightning is growling at her).

"Are you sure? Be there at eight." Cid asked.

"Errr..."

"She'd loved to thanks. Cid I think someone's waiting for you outside." Serah said as she pointed outside. (Cid walks out the door)

"I don't think..." (Serah shuts the door)

"You're welcome." she says as she runs upstairs.

* * *

_**SUNDAY JUNE 16 3:16 P.M._**_

"**SERAH!**" Lightning screamed as Serah sighed. Lightning has turnd into a complete monster.

"What about this dress? I really like this red one, but I'm afraid that it screams 'I wanna be naughty!' and I don't want to seem that way to his parents. But then this blue makes me look like an airhead! Then this pinkish one makes my hair look dull! What are you staring at me for? Paint my nails!" She screamed. Serah signed as she pickde up the red nail polish and started on her nails.

"Why don't you wear the one right next to you?" Serah asked.

"Which one?" Lightning asked staring at the ridiculously huge pile of dresses that were recently bought...yesterday.

"Oh...the peach one? I don't wanna look naked!" Lightning shrieked.

"Just wear it. It not long sleeved and its not spaghetti strapped so it looks awesome." Serah said as she placed a small dan in front of Lightning's hand.

"Can I please get ready to go to Snow's?" Serah begged.

"Curl my hair first." Lightning said as she kicked Serah out so she can put on her dress.

"Someone's have a pissy day today." Serah muttered.

* * *

_**SUNDAY JUNE 16 7:20**__

"Serah, I don't think I feel to good." Lightning said.

"Light you're fine! Gosh you've been making me mad forever! They're going to love you now shut up! I'm going out with Snow now so bye!" Serah screamed.

"Bye..." Lightning muttered considering the door was already shut and locked.

"Lightning is really bored." Lighting said in third person, which is really weird considering that I'm speaking in third person. Lightning walked to her copy of "I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings.

"Boring." She said as she threw the book over her shoulder and picked up Serah's laptop and opened it. She saw an asian guy on the screen and played the video.

"In order to sound like Drake, you need to sound lazy, like you don't even feel like rapping today.

"STARTED FROM THE BOTTOM NOW WE HERE!" the same asian guy shouted. Lightning shut the computer. She jumped when she heard knockinging on the door.

"Cid? You're not suppose to pick me up." Lightning said as her boyfriend pulled her out of her house and locked her door.

"I knew you wee going to be bored for the next ten minutes so I decided why not pick you up?" he asked as he pulled Lightning to his car.

* * *

_**SUNDAY JUNE 16 8:07_**_

"Um...Claire? Cid? Do you guys want to come in? It's getting pretty cold." A woman in a short, midnight blue dress said at Cid's door.

"Uh...yea." Lightning muttered as she and Cid walked inside of Cid's house.

"Nice place..." she muttered.

"Did you say something sweetheart?" the lady, apparently Cid's mom, said.

"Cid Raines." a...ruff, man said as he walked towards Cid. He had jet black hair and was wearing a plain white dress shirt with slacks.

"Stephen Raines." he said as he...saluted his dad.

"And you must be Claire. I'm Stephen, Cid's father."

"Hey Mr. Raines." Lightning said as she shoke his hand.

"Isn't she a doll?" the blued haired woman said?

"I never introduced myself. I'm Cynthia Raines." she said as she gave Lightning hug.

"I'm Li-Claire." Lightning said.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm almost done with dinner so if you guys can wait fifteen minutes, it'll be done." Mrs. Raines said as she went into the kitchen.

"Dad, you wanna call for pizza?"

"Don't need to ask me twice." Mr. Raines said as he picked up his phone and dialing numbers.

"That's rude. Your mom's in the kitchen cooking." Lightning said.

"You've never had anything she ate." Cid said.

"Drop it. She's not cooking." Mr. Raines said. "She ordered lasagna earlier."

"How do you know?"

"Because their truck just pulled up."

"She can't be that bad of a cook." Lighting said to Cid, not knowing how wrong she was.

"Come here Claire. I would like to talk." Mr. Raines said as he sat on their couch. Lightning sat a good distance away from him and Cid placed himself between the two.

"So Claire, what's your occupation?" Mr. Raines asked.

"I'm Lieutenant General of Guardian corps."

"So you work under Cid?"

"Yes I do."

"So you must know one of your co-workers, Jihl Nabaat?"

"Sadly."

"Why? She's a sweet young woman and she completely turned her life around."

"She's a heartless witch." Cid interupted.

"How? She's so sweet. She graduated head of her class, she was commander of PSICOM. Then she completely turned her life around. She came and worked for us. She such an intelligent woman. You might want stop wasting time and go get her." Mr. Raines said as Lightning growled.

"Dinner's done!" Mrs. Raines shouted from the kitchen. The dining room looked like a dining room except a little fancier. The table was set so properly it was almost a shame to mess it up. Cid pulled out a chair for Lightning while Mr. Raines eyed him suspiciously.

"So what were we talking about?" Mrs. Raines asked as everyone began to eat except Lightning.

"We were just discussing how Cid needs to pull his love life together." Mr. Raines said as Lightning once again growled.

"Stephen! That's was incredibly rude." Mrs. Raines said (I think she was trying to scold him).

"No Mom, let Dad continue on how wonderful Jihl is and how Lightning is just comlpetely invisible."

"You know I'm not saying that. Lightning just seems like eye candy. She holds an impressive position at Guardian Corps but their's really isn't anyting special about her. You always say how Jihl is in you're office flirting with you, why don't you take her instead?" Mr. Raines said as Lightning hissed at him.

"Because I don't love Jihl! Lightning may not be special to you but she's the best thing that ever happened to me." Cid said.

"You know that's not true." Mr. Raines said.

"**STEPHEN/DAD!**" Mrs. Raines/ Cid said.

"You know what? If you want you're son to be in love with Jihl so much, who am I to stand in you're way." Lightning said as she stood up.

"Light... Cid whispered.

"Cid...no. Cid we're done here." then she turned to Mr. Raines. "Did you get what you wanted?" She asked as she began to walk towards the door.

"Oh, yea. Happy Father's day." She said as she walked out the door.

"I hope you're happy." Cid said as he rushed after her.

* * *

_**SUNDAY JUNE 16 9:52_**_

"So basically his dad told you he didn't want him to date you to date Cid?" Serah asked. Serah and Snow were driving home when they saw Lightning on the side of the road. Serah picked Lightning up and she wouldn't speak. Hope, Vanille, Fang, Snow, and Seraha we're all at the Farron's home and they were listening to Lightning's Story.

"Yea..." Lightning said.

"How about we all go over there and shoot the frack out of him?" Fang said.

"We can't do that Fang." Vanille said.

"Lightning are you okay?" Hope asked, really worried about her.

"No..." Lightning said before tears began to fall. Everybody froze in the exact positions they were in for at least a couple of minutes.

"So as I said before, who wants to come with me to shoot the hell out of him?" Fang asked as everyone's hand shot up. Everyone except Hope walked out and went into Fang's car."

"Lightning...you'll be okay." Hope said trying to console her.

"I know..."

"Light, don't cry." he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Hope." she said as a fresh wave of new tears began to pour out.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

"Answer it?"  
"Yes..."  
Hope answered the door and all he saw was a black flash fly by him and onto Lightning.

"I'm sorry." Cid said. Lightning didn't say anything but remained in his embrace. Soon, the sound of a fast car pulling to an aburt stop was heard and they all froze. The gang tumbled inside and no one noticed Cid.

"**I THINK THE GUY WE JUST SHOT IS THE OWNER OF GUARDAIN** **CORPS**!" Fang shouted.

"**YOU SHOT MY DAD!**" Cid screamed.

And all hell broke loose.

"So Serah, what was this sister's day you were talking about yesterday? I think we need one."

* * *

And this is what happens when you're bored o(^.^)o I do not own any of them!


End file.
